There are numerous containers such as beverage cans, for example, in current use wherein each as a comparatively small tear strip provided in an end wall thereof and each has a pull device attached to the tear strip to enable severing of the tear strip and removal thereof from the end wall to provide an opening in such end wall. These completely severed tear strips have sharp edges and are difficult to handle safety. In addition, the severed tear strips with their attached tabs are often carelessly discarded and pose not only a serious litter problem but particularly in recreational areas such as playgrounds, beaches, and the like, where people are likely to walk barefoot the sharp edges on these tear strips often cause serious cuts.